Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $-\dfrac{3}{5},\dfrac{6}{5},-\dfrac{12}{5}, $
In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $-\dfrac{12}{5}$. Each term is ${-2}$ times the term before it. ${\times (-2)\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times (-2)\,\curvearrowright}$ $-\dfrac{3}{5},$ $\dfrac{6}{5},$ $-\dfrac{12}{5}$ So the next term is $-\dfrac{12}{5}\cdot({-2})=\dfrac{24}{5}$. The missing term is $\dfrac{24}{5}$.